Will You Be A Good Boy?
by imaklutz
Summary: Phil is very patient. He can handle Dan screaming too loud it shakes the roof, and most importantly he can handle his little princess forgetting that Daddy is in charge. Phil knows that in the end, he'll get his fun. That when his baby is being naughty he can make him scream louder than he already does. And only he can do that to him. All the pain and the pleasure.


**Hello! PHAN SMUT! NOUGH SAId**

 **¡WARNING¡**

 **Daddy kink |** **Slight BDSM |** **SMUT | BoyxBoy**

 **If you don't like, please don't hate. Just quietly leave.**

 **Phil x Dan**

 **¡DISCLAIMER¡ I respect Dan and Phil, this Fanfic is merely a fantasy...**

* * *

It was a normal day in the life of Dan and Phil, waking up on separate rooms, and sloppily walking into the kitchen. Greeting each other with a sweet innocent kiss and a smile as they prepare some pancakes for breakfast. Doing whatever they normally do before recording a video.

Sitting on their comfortable chair and starting with the video. It's been a really good day so far, until they started playing Mario Kart and Dan is being too competitive that he forgot that Daddy can punish him for having poor sportsmanship.

Phil is very patient, almost too patient. He can handle Dan screaming too loud it shakes the roof, and most importantly he can handle his little princess forgetting that Daddy is in charge. Phil knows that in the end, he'll get his fun. That when his baby is being naughty he can make him scream louder than he already does. And only he can do that to him. All the pain and the pleasure.

Dan is screaming and banging on the table, the camera shakes and Phil just laughs it off. "Wait till we get to bed my little princess." he thought in his head.

Dan and Phil waved goodbye to the camera and said their farewells to the audience. And as soon as the camera shuts off, Phil immediately goes to Daddy mode.

Dan has no idea of what's gonna happen next. He stood up from his chair and started walking towards the door, but before he can reach for the doorknob Phil grabbed his wrists and pushed him onto the couch in front of the computer table.

Dan was surprised, his heart was racing. He was confused yet excited. He can't help but think if he did something wrong, why did Phil suddenly push him. Dan lowered his gaze in instinct.

"Look at me." Phil whispered, almost growled.

Dan slowly, hesitantly looking up to meet Phil's blue eyes.

"You've been a very bad boy, Daniel."

"P-phil...? W-what did I-i do..?" tears began to form in Dan's eyes, he hated being called a bad boy by Phil. he always wants to be a good boy. Always.

Phil began to lick Dan's neck, licking every now and then. Slowly licking up to his sensitive ears and biting down to them.

"You know what you did, baby. Now tell me, what did you do?" Phil whispered into Dan's ear.

"I-i'm sorry d-daddy... I d-don't know w-what I did wrong..." Dan whispered and trembled as Phil continued to tease him. Slowly undoing his pants and pulling them down to his ankles.

"Oh what a bad boy...you don't even know what you did wrong...This shows that you haven't been listening to me when I went over our rules the last time I punished you."

Phil grinding his hips onto Dan's making him moan. He let go of Dan's wrist without him knowing, and of course he stayed in that position like the good boy he is. Phil quickly took his clothes off and set them aside who knows where.

"Moaning already?" Phil continued to grind on Dan's crotch. "That feel good?"

"Y-yes daddy..."

"Well you're too loud. Why don't we shut that beautiful mouth of yours yeah?"

Phil stroked his cock and moved closer to Dan's mouth. Phil smirked, Dan was already drooling, his mouth wide open and his tongue trembling.

"You want Daddy's cock baby?"

"I wh-want Daddy's c-cock please...ha..."

Dan's tongue moved closer and closer until the tip of his tongue touched the tip of Phil's cock. Dan continued to lick, from the tip to the base. Sucking on Phil's balls so tenderly, licking the head like it's the sweetest lollipop he's ever tasted.

Phil threw his head back in pleasure, tangling his hands in Dan's gorgeous locks. He restraining himself from thrusting his hips.

Dan wanted more of Phil, he knows he's being punished so he wants to please his daddy as much as he can. His eyes filled with lust as his gaze wandered to Phil's face pulling the most erotic expressions. He loves it when daddy feels good, he loves that he can make his daddy feel so good.

Dan took Phil deeper into his mouth, pulling out every now and then to breathe. He bobbed his head up and down, as Phil groaned in pleasure.

"O-oh yeah baby...faster..." Phil's low voice gave shivers down Dan's spine, he could cum just with that voice.

Dan held Phil's hips, his left hand reaching towards his cock and slowly stroking it. Dan moaned cause more pleasure for Phil.

Phil knows that Dan is touching himself, but he just can't stop. But he still needs to punish his naughty princess.

Phil opened his eyes. he didn't even realized that he had them closed. Slowly he got off Dan and stared at the man beneath him with so much desire and lust.

"Baby, you're so beautiful like this." Phil caressed Dan's cheek "But I didn't give you permission to touch yourself, am I right?"

Dan froze.

"Answer me."

"I-i'm s-sorry d-daddy..." Dan unwrapped his hands around his dick and closed his eyes tight.

"Now, why don't you be a good little girl and turn around on your hand and knees."

Dan immediately got into position, waiting patiently for what's to come. Suddenly a loud wanton moan came out of Dan's dirty little mouth, "Ahh! D-daddy!"

"You like this baby boy?" Phil gripped Dan's butt cheeks that it's turning red. He gave Dan's hole a long slick lick, making sure that he tastes all of him.

"D-daddyyyy I-i want you...p-please..."

"Good boys know how to wait, and good boys obey. Good boys get what they want." Phil licked and swiftly pushed a finger in Dan's hole "Are you a good boy Daniel?"

"y-yes daddy I-i'm a g-good boy!" Dan moaned as Phil added a couple more fingers, pushing and pulling them in and out, making a mess of him. Phil can almost hit those bundle of nerves that give him the most pleasure but he knows that Phil is just teasing him.

"Are you gonna be a good boy for daddy?" Phil positioned himself on top of Dan, stroking his dick slowly teasing Dan by slapping his butt cheeks with his dick.

"Yes daddy I'll be good boy f-for y-you..." Dan pushed his butt back and grind against Phil causing him to hiss.

Suddenly, without warning Phil thrust into Dan hitting his sweet spot over and over again, not even giving Dan the chance to breathe.

"oh-y-yess daddy it's so g-good..." Dan can't help but moan and pant and just drown in the pleasure Phil is giving him.

Phil went in and out and in and out and in and out, faster and faster and faster. The mattress squeaking and the sound of skin slapping just made them both hornier.

"D-daddy! I-i'm gonna c-" Dan shook as he felt the adrenaline rush through his body, he's so close oh so close. And just when he's about to cum, Phil wrapped his hand around the base of Dan's dick tightly. Not allowing him to cum.

"You're not cumming yet. This is supposed to be a punishment for you babe." Phil continued to fuck Dan. His dick being swallowed by the tight hole. He's almost there, reaching his climax.

Phil abused Dan's prostate, his thrusts getting sloppy until finally a loud erotic moan came out of his mouth and came in Dan's hole.

"Daddy came in me...ha...ah.. p-please let me c-cum!" Dan sobbed, and Phil being a softy of course he'll let Dan cum.

"Alright baby, you've been a good boy." Phil kissed Dan's nose and stroked his slowly, teasing the tip and playing with his balls. Dan loves all the teasing.

After a few seconds, Dan cried out as he came into Phil's hand.

"I love you, Phil." Dan mumbled as he drifted into sleep.

Phil lifted his hand towards his mouth and licked Dan's cum off of his fingers, "I love you too..."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the crappy smut but I really felt like writing one. I hope you guys enjoyed that!**

 **I've been very busy so I couldn't update the JuZen Fanfic (I wrote a JuZen fanfic btw So check it out!) but I'll try to upload storied and update as much as I can.**

 **If you'd like to get to know me better feel free to message me anytime or follow me on Instagram & Snapchat → Kezxvii**

 **See ya Lieblinge!**


End file.
